


Scritches

by Trammel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Science Bros, Science Husbands, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a memory, old and faded, but real, of his mother whispering to him when he was really little. She would hold him on her lap and give him scritches - that's what she called it when she ran her fingers through his hair, her nails lightly scratching at his scalp while he giggled and felt almost safe.<br/>Bruce realized he was doing the same thing to Tony, his fingers running through Tony's hair, then lightly scratching at his scalp. Tony, still asleep, seemed to realize the touch was friendly, because he calmed a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scritches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiYoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/gifts).



> Happy totally belated birthday Chibiyoda!!!!!

1

Tony and Bruce didn't consider time much when they were in the lab together. When they were really into a project, JARVIS would remind them to sleep once in a while, but they tended to ignore him when he did. At least Tony made sure they ate; he had a never-ending supply of snacks hidden around the place, and the lab was equipped with a shower and a kitchen, so they could actually stay there for days without venturing to other areas of the tower.

Bruce realized he hadn't heard Tony's voice in a while. He'd been so focused on his calculations, that at first he didn't notice, but now the lab seemed too quiet.

He looked over from where he was sitting in front of a holographic screen and saw that Tony had fallen asleep, slumped over the table he was sitting at, his head on his hands. It couldn't be very comfortable, but he had no idea the last time Tony'd gotten some sleep, so he decided to quietly continue his work for a while, and let Tony rest.

He once again got happily lost in concentrating on his calculations and had no idea how much time had passed when he heard Tony cry out.

Bruce was immediately on his feet. He cautiously approached the other man, who seemed to still be sleeping, but not comfortably. Tony's hands were balled into fists and his face contorted in fear.

"No…" came a pained whisper from the engineer's mouth. "Please!"

Bruce had never heard him so afraid. Of course he hadn't, when awake, Tony hid everything behind his incessant chatter, his charm, his bluster, his "Tony Stark-ness". There had been several times in the last month when JARVIS suggested Bruce keep Tony company, and at those times Bruce found Tony more anxious than usual, but he didn't push the other man to talk about it. They didn't really talk about things like that.

Here Bruce didn't know what to do. He didn't want to shock Tony awake, that could make things worse, bring on a full-blown panic attack.

"Tony," he whispered. "Tony, you're safe. It's okay." His hand landed very softly on Tony's head, on his usually perfect hair which was kind of sticking out in all directions after their marathon of sciencing. "You're safe," he said again. "Safe. Nobody's gonna hurt you."

Tony's moan of fear changed slightly, becoming less desperate. His head pushed a bit against Bruce's hand, and Bruce tangled his fingers in that silky hair, doing his best to be as gentle as possible.

He had a memory, old and faded, but real, of his mother whispering to him when he was really little. She would hold him on her lap and give him scritches - that's what she called it when she ran her fingers through his hair, her nails lightly scratching at his scalp while he giggled and felt almost safe.

Bruce realized he was doing the same thing to Tony, his fingers running through Tony's hair, then lightly scratching at his scalp. Tony, still asleep, seemed to realize the touch was friendly, because he calmed a bit. His eyes were still closed, but he moved toward the touch, not away.

"I'm here. You're safe," Bruce just kept repeating until Tony's breathing relaxed a bit and his head fell forward once again, his forehead resting on his crossed arms. Bruce leaned down and looked carefully at Tony's face. He was still sleeping.

Bruce's fingers kept moving gently, stroking from the top of Tony's head down toward the back of his neck. After a while, when he was sure Tony was sleeping calmly, he forced himself to step back and return to his calculations.

Some time later, Bruce heard a groan and turned to see Tony running his hand over his face. Tony smiled at him, and his eyes seemed clear and calm.

"Wow, I was out for a while there. Hope I didn't snore too loud."

It didn't seem like Tony was fishing for something, it seemed like he really didn't remember his nightmare. Bruce wasn't about to embarrass him by bringing it up.

"Yeah? Oh, I was so engrossed here, I didn't even notice. Come and look at these results."

Tony got up and came over to stand next to Bruce, and they got lost in their science together.

 

 

 2

One of the many things Bruce liked about Tony was that he was just as much of a nerd as the scientist was. So they could spend the evening watching horrible sci-fi movies that the other Avengers would never approve for official movie night at the tower.

They'd ate through an enormous number of bowls of popcorn, and when the last movie stopped, just continued talking until about 3 am when sleep finally caught up with both of them…

" _No_!"

Bruce jumped awake, trying to understand where he was, what was happening. He was on his floor of the tower, the place that was really starting to feel like home, on the couch, with Tony.

"No - No!" That was Tony's voice. JARVIS slowly brought the lights partially up while he spoke to Bruce in a calm voice.

"Dr. Banner, there is no current danger. No threat. I believe Sir is having a nightmare."

"Ok." _Deep breaths. Deep breaths. No danger,_ Bruce told himself.

Tony was curled up at the other end of huge sofa, one hand flung to the side and the other protectively covering his arc reactor, shining blue through his t-shirt.

Bruce immediately moved to Tony's side and reached up gently to run his fingers through Tony's hair. It had helped the last time, maybe it could help now. Tony's eyes were still closed; he was asleep.

"Tony, you're ok. You're safe."

"No - no - you can't-" Bruce could imagine what Tony might be dreaming about. In the past few months, Bruce had managed to open up a bit about his past, and Tony had done the same. He kept scritching slowly, but Tony's breath was coming too fast. Bruce hated to see the other man suffer this way.

"No - Ob-" The engineer jolted awake, his hands grabbing onto the scientist's shoulders, his face pressed against Bruce's chest. Gasping for air.

"He - He - the reactor-"

"No. No. It's fine. It's ok. You're ok." Bruce kept running his fingers through Tony's hair.  "You're safe."

He felt Tony take a couple of deep, shaky breaths. He didn't lift his head, just talked into Bruce's shirt. "I - I thought you were part of my dream, last time. It was really you?" His voice was soft and very un-Tony-like.

"Yeah. Is this ok?"

"No, it's - it's good. It's relaxing." Another breath. "Don't stop," Tony whispered.

"No, I won't", Bruce whispered back. Tony moved a bit to finally look up at Bruce. He was still holding on to Bruce's shoulders, his fingers digging into Bruce's skin.

Bruce held Tony's gaze, and reached out to touch the reactor as softly as possible.

"Nobody's gonna take it from you again. Nobody. I have it on good authority that anybody who tries to mess with you will get smashed. The Other Guy promises."

Tony nodded slightly, giving him a small smile.

"JARVIS, how is Tony's heart rate?" Bruce could feel Tony's hands shaking and hear his too-fast breathing.

"Still above an acceptable range, Dr. Banner. I would suggest continuing with the physical contact."

Tony opened his mouth, probably about to insist that he was fine and it was unnecessary, but Bruce cut him off. "Just - just close your eyes again."

"Uh - ok." Strangely, Tony listened to him, closing his eyes and resting his head against Bruce's shoulder.

Bruce's other hand went to Tony's back, rubbing lightly. After a moment, Tony relaxed against him, breathing better, his fingers no longer digging into Bruce's shoulders, but just resting there. Trusting Bruce. Needing Bruce.

The rush of emotion Bruce felt at that had nothing to do with anger.

 

 

3

_Hide. Hide, you have to hide or he'll find you._

_Bruce was trying, he was crawling under the bed as fast as he could, but he knew his father would find him. He always did._

_He heard echoing footsteps, coming closer. He tried to curl up in a ball, tried to disappear, but he couldn't._

_"Come out you freak! Come out and get what you deserve."_

_Hands were reaching under the bed, pulling him out, and then would come the pain, the punches, the broken bones…._

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! No-"_ Bruce struggled against the hands, feeling the anger rise up in the back of his head….

"Bruce! You're ok. Bruce."

That was Tony's voice. _Tony?_ Bruce tried to concentrate, tried to focus. There were hands on him, but not hitting, not punching. Just holding him. He could hear Tony's voice. Feel Tony's hands on him.

"You're safe. I'm right here." One of the hands moved up to gently comb through his hair. "Come on, open your eyes.

Bruce slowly opened his eyes, focusing on his breathing. He was shaking, but the Other Guy wasn't trying to come out anymore. The Other Guy _liked_ Tony. Having Tony near was calming.

He realized he was lying in his bed in the tower and somehow Tony was there. Tony was there and giving him scritches, his fingers working through Bruce's curls somewhat hesitantly.

Bruce met Tony's eyes, which were as unguarded as Bruce had ever seen them.

"What-?"

"You were having a pretty bad nightmare, so JARVIS thought I should intervene. Sorry. Just thought we could avoid having to redecorate."

"No, you did the right thing." Tony was laying on top of the blankets next to Bruce, who was tangled up in the sweaty sheets. Tony kept moving his fingers gently through Bruce's hair, but he seemed unsure.

"Is this ok?" Tony asked. "Am I doing it right?" 

Bruce felt something well up in him, something warm and overwhelming. He could hardly speak, but he managed a smile.

"It's great. It's perfect."

"Good." Tony's bright smile shone, even in the darkness.

Bruce worked on his breathing, focusing on Tony's touch, the fact that Tony had come to help him, even when he could have turned into the Other Guy.

Bruce closed his eyes again, relaxing. He felt something he hadn't felt in so so long, maybe never. He felt safe.

 

 

4

Bruce was running, running full out and still managing to keep the other guy under control. When he got to the door to Tony's workshop, he stopped, forcing himself to walk in slowly. He didn't want to startle Tony, who was already freaking out, according to JARVIS.

He found Tony curled up in the corner, his back against the wall, his huge eyes wide with fear. Bruce heard his pained, labored breathing.

He walked slowly over to the other man and spoke softly.

"Can I sit next to you?"

Tony managed to nod and Bruce slowly sat down next to him.

"You're safe. You're safe." Not knowing what else to do, Bruce reached his right hand up and tangled it in Tony's hair, gently scritching. Tony leaned into the caress.

He cautiously placed his other hand on Tony's chest. "You gotta breathe. Breath in for a count of four, hold for five, then out for four. Can you try that?"

Tony nodded. He breathed out sharply, seemingly unaware of the tears spilling down his face.

They sat like that for a while, till Tony's breathing slowed enough that he could talk.

"The stars," he whispered, his voice strained and full of pain.

"What?"

"I finally got to see the stars, up close, and it was because, because I killed them. I killed them all and that's why-" his breath hitched again. Bruce leaned closer to him, not knowing how else to comfort him.

"Breathe," he said in his calmest voice, his fingers moving as gently as possible, his hand over Tony's mechanical heart. "Just keep breathing. This'll pass. You'll be ok."

Once Tony could breath, he spoke again.

"I was gonna die there. I was supposed to die there." He sounded so certain, and that was breaking Bruce's heart. Bruce shook his head.

"No. No, you weren't. You couldn't. I can't believe that." He needed Tony to hear him. To understand how important he was. "If you had died there, I don't know where I'd be right now. SHIELD would probably have me locked up. Or they might have turned me over to … others."

There. He saw some fight in Tony's eyes now. He'd triggered Tony's anger. Good.

"I'd never - never let that happen."

"I know. I know that." Bruce nodded. He did know that. He knew that Tony would fight for him to his last breath. And he would do the same for Tony. That was clear. It was all the other things that Bruce felt that they hadn't yet admitted to each other.

It wasn't the time now. "You were meant to survive. You were. You always do."

Bruce heard Tony's breath coming a little easier, some of his snark coming through his expression again.

"Wait, you - is this Bruce Banner actually being positive and hopeful?"

"Well, I guess you're rubbing off on me."

Tony took a deep breath, and brought up his hand to cover Bruce's, over his heart.

And for the first time in his life, Bruce felt like a hero.

 

 

 5

Bruce heard roaring in his head. The Other Guy was angry, well, that was nothing new. But there was also -

Pain. There'd been pain and blood. A hard fight. There were - dead. Oh god, oh god, people were -

"Hey hey hey," Tony's voice. Bruce opened his eyes, feeling every muscle he had aching and cold. He was surrounded by a disaster area, injured people being treated by paramedics, sirens blaring, smoke coming from seemingly everywhere. But Tony was with him, holding a bottle of water up to Bruce's lips.

"Just look at me, huh? Look at me. I got you."

Bruce turned his head slightly and met Tony's eyes, those eyes that always saw him, never the monster he felt he was. Tony was standing next to where Bruce was slumped on the ground, the suit retracted, just in a dusty t-shirt and jeans. There was a cut on his cheek but otherwise he seemed intact.

Bruce swallowed as much water as he could, then pulled back. Tony's eyes were full of anguish.

"The Other Guy did good. We finally took out the terrorists, we did, but it was bad. A bad day." As he talked, Tony pulled a sweatshirt over Bruce's head and helped him get into it.

"The others?"

"Nothing too serious. Legolas has a sprained wrist, I think, and Cap's got some deep cuts, but he should heal up okay. Romanoff's fine. She's bringing the Quinjet around. SHIELD has got more than enough people on the ground here, and the seriously injured have already been taken to the hospital. Cap's coordinating. You know he doesn't leave till everybody's safe."

Tony gingerly lifted Bruce to his feet so he could put on the sweatpants.

"You?" Bruce realized his voice was hoarse, from the Other Guy's roaring? He kept getting flashes of the battle, and what he was getting was not good. He held tightly to Tony.

"I'm…" Tony sighed, his eyes wandering. "Just bruised." Tony reached out and touched Bruce's curls. "You need to rest. I'm in charge of that right now. That's all I wanna be in charge of for a while."

"Ok." Bruce knew that Steve and SHIELD could handle helping any hurt civilians. He was in no state to help with that. And he wasn't about to push Tony when the man was actually admitting being worn out.

He did notice Tony limping slightly as they slowly walked to the Quinjet, but he would wait to call him on it. Tony was unusually quiet, probably trying to process all that had happened. Bruce didn't know if he wanted all the Other Guy's memories of this day, even though he was developing a closer connection to the Hulk.

Tony sat down heavily on the bench inside the Quinjet, pulling Bruce close against him. Bruce leaned his head against Tony's shoulder, and felt Tony's hand come up to tangle in his hair. Tony's fingers began gently scritching. Bruce shuddered, unable to stop the tears from flowing down his face. He closed his eyes and turned towards Tony, ending up with his face buried against Tony's neck.

Tony still didn't say anything, just kept scritching.

Bruce slowly put his arm around Tony's waist, holding him close. He felt like he was falling, breaking into pieces, pain and fear and anger and everything flowing through him. But he realized that was ok. It was ok.

Because Tony was there to catch him.

 

 

+1

Bruce opened his eyes, and, as always, tried to place where he was, what he was doing, whether there was any danger. He was in Tony's (no, "their" bed, he reminded himself) in the penthouse. It would still take some more time for him to get used to that.

And to get used to the fact that the genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist was warm and asleep and cuddling up to him, Tony's head on Bruce's bare chest.

Bruce didn't want to wake him, but couldn't help himself. He reached down and gently ran his fingers through that perfect hair. Which actually wasn't so perfect, giving what they'd spent the night doing.

Bruce couldn't keep from smiling at that memory.

He kept scritching and Tony moved, rubbing his face against Bruce's chest, exactly like a cat marking its territory. Then he started dotting kisses along Bruce's chest, all the way up to his mouth.

"Morning," Bruce said when Tony finally pulled away from his lips.

"Hey. Sleep well? I slept great. Really great." There was that smile, the smile that could fuel a thousand arc reactors.

"Yeah. Me too."

Tony settled his head back down on Bruce's chest. "But you can keep doing that." He nudged Bruce's hand.

"Keep scritching?"

"Scritching?" Tony looked up. "That's what it's called?"

Bruce shrugged, not stopping his fingers. "That's what I call it."

"Yes. Good." Tony rested his head back on Bruce's chest, chuckling. "Scritch me, baby, scritch me good," he said in his best "cheesy one-liner" voice.

Bruce laughed and kept on scritching.

He felt - he felt _happy._


End file.
